The unknown and the undead
by SolitaryPoison
Summary: The day after the boywholived Neville Longbottom defeats the dark lord Harry Potter is kidnapped. Years later,when evil has risen,he returns after years of servitude, changed, with a duty he doesn't even know SLASH hpLm
1. The story so far

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters are owned by J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury etc. I claim no rights to them and make no money from this. I only own what you don't recognise.

Warnings: Slash, non-graphic rape, a type of slavery, language umm… can't think of anything else. If there is please tell me.

Pairing: hp/lm

Not betaed

-

This is the longest chapter I have ever written! And I know I already have three other unfinished stories but this wouldn't leave me alone. I'm not sure if people actually read hp/lm but I love the pairing and had to write it. Anyway, enjoy!

"I can't believe it James, I just can't!" Lily sobbed clinging to her husband. "I know…Alice and Frank were always so happy, so alive and now…"

"And their poor son, only four years old and no parents."

"And such a reputation to live up to when he's older." Then a guilty thought sneaked into both of their heads. _Thank Merlin it wasn't Harry. _

James sighed. "Lil-" There was a crash as the front door was shot off it's hinges, glass and debris flying through the air. Both of the aurors pulled out there wands, already knowing what the threat was. Death eaters.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A malicious voice sneered. "Perfect Potter with his perfect wife in his perfect little house."

"Rodolphus and Bellatrix!" James growled as the black robed figures came into view. Bellatrix raised her wand, a sadistic smile playing on her lips. "_Crucio!"_

The Potters ducked and the curse flew over their head.

"Stupefy!" 

"_Avada kedavra!"_

Colours danced through the air as the four combatants dodged, twirled and ducked, shouting spells and curses. None of them avoided being hit and the battle lasted a quarter of an hour. But eventually, finally, luckily the death eaters were stunned and the two Phoenix members breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm surprised Harry didn't wake up." James remarked, looking around. Then they both froze before Lily ran up the stairs, her husband close behind her, calling her sons name. Heart pounding she stopped at the nursery door and pushed it open.

The room was neat and tidy, just like Lily had left it less than 30 minutes ago. But the previously closed window was wide open letting cold November air blow into the empty room. The only sign of a disturbance was the broken picture frame containing a picture of the three of them together, waving and smiling, taken by Sirius.

Now cracks ran through the glass, severing the photo Harry from his parents. Just like in life.

-

A robed man hurried through the dark alleyways of Knockturn, dragging a toddler along by the hand. Three weeks he had been hiding from the damn aurors with this stupid kid. At least he had stopped screaming now.

He turned the corner, not noticing that the green-eyed boy was almost passing out, and stepped back.

"Now then," The almost ethereal woman in front of him said, "What could you be doing down Knockturn in the middle of the night? Looking for a bite perhaps?"

"N…n…no…" He stuttered, trying not to stare at the swirling black vortexes of her eyes, or the milky porcelain skin. She stepped towards him, grinning, fangs shining in the moonlight, but stopped when she noticed the now unconscious child slumped against him.

Concern slipped into her eyes before they flashed angrily. "How dare you do such a thing to a child?"

"I..."

"Give him to me!" She demanded.

"No!"

The vampire hissed, and the death eater turned and ran, leaving Harry to the mercies of a vampire. He didn't look back as he fled. And he didn't reach the end of the alleyway. He was found the next day with a knife bathed in poison protruding from his back.

-

She ran a hand through the silky hair of the child, trying to hide the worry that resided in her. But it had been three days and the boy had not woken up. The bruises given to him by his captor had turned a horrid purple but would soon start to fade, his cuts would slowly start to heal. The healer had fed him potions filled with the nutrients and other things needed to keep him alive, but still he would not wake up.

"Is he going to die?" Amelia asked the healer, stroking his hair in a way usually used to calm others, that she was using to calm herself. The healer watched her with sad eyes. "Yes milady. I cannot save him." The words _you can_ weren't said but they hung in the air.

And they were true, she could save him. But there would also be consequences, ones that she was not sure the child would like. And Amelia was not sure if she could condemn the boy to live the hunted life she had before her sire's death. Because he would always be hunted by those jealous of his power, his money, his station. Always those waiting to start a civil war.

But the only over option was to let him die. And she couldn't do that. She had never seen the child before, never heard his voice, and never seen him with his eyes open. Hell, she didn't even know his name! But this mortal boy had already captured her heart in his pitiful state, and she knew she would never let him die.

So after the healer had left she carefully leaned over the boy and bit down into his neck. Her mouth filled with blood that slipped easily down her throat but she pulled back just before she took too much and bit into her wrist, tearing the vein. Blood spurted out, staining the bed covers, and she brought her wrist down to the child's mouth, making sure the child drunk the blood that flowed in. Her childe.

-

For two years Harry travelled with his sire, his mother, and he loved her more than anyone else in the world, though always there was a pang in his heart for the birth parents that had loved him, the parents he had left behind.

Harry walked through the streets of Delhi, holding his mama's hand and staring in wonder at the things around him. Amelia smiled down at him, adoration shining in her eyes, and squeezed his hand. He grinned up at her, miniature fangs visible in the toothy smile, and held her hand a little tighter.

The market was thriving with people everywhere but Amelia couldn't help feeling a stab of paranoia. Something wasn't right. "Come on Harry." She said, trying to weave through the people. He followed, unquestioning, but seemed to catch a little of her fear as his eyes darted to look suspiciously at everyone around.

Eventually they managed to leave the throng of people behind, but she still felt eyes at her back and felt a surprising hint of nostalgia. Before Harry she would have stood her ground, fought viciously and won. But she would not risk his life, and she would not risk leaving him alone by dieing her self, so she carried on.

Amelia pushed her childe down as a streak of green sped toward them. "Stay there!" She hissed, activating the powerful ward around him, and she darted up, sprinting down the alley with speed only a vampire could achieve. She almost laughed as the thrill of the hunt raced in her, filling her body with adrenaline as she chased the fleeing prey.

She could hear him panting, could hear his blood pounding in her head, and she pounced, riding the wizards body down to the floor. He tried to throw her off but she laughed coldly. He would never manage to throw off a vampire. He was far too untrained and nowhere near strong enough.

She grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head onto the stone paving, smiling as he cried out and blood seeped onto the floor.

"You have two choices. You can either tell me what I want to know and I can kill you, or you can refuse, I'll throw you around a bit more and then you can tell me. You'll die either way so chose wisely."

The assassin stretched out a hand. "Looking for this?" She asked, twirling his wand in her fingers. He gasped and she laughed again, baring her fangs as the blood lust in her grew even more potent at the smell of his fear.

"Who sent you?" Amelia demanded, letting a little of the vampire thrall seep into her voice. Humans were so susceptible to it there was no point in using all her power.

" Patrick Le Carpentre." The man said his eyes glazed over and his mind captured. "Why?" Amelia asked softly, though she knew the answer already. "To kill your son, the pr-" She slammed his head into the ground, making him cry out again. "Do. Not. Say. It. Aloud! Do you think I've avoided the vampire city just to have you tell my secret to the whole world?"

Amelia yanked his head to the side, leaving his neck pale and bare. Then she sunk her fangs into the soft flesh to reach the flowing blood beneath. But even as she fell into the rapture of feeding, she knew. Harry wasn't safe with her anymore.

-

A week later the two were in Scotland, stood outside a stone mansion. And as much is it hurt both of them to do so, Amelia new it was the only way to keep her childe safe. She had briefly entertained the thought of sending him to his birth parents, but they probably wouldn't be to happy about the whole vampire thing. Besides, this wasn't a permanent arrangement.

She had also thought of taking him back to the vampire city. Though everyone would now their relation, she would have guards but it would be much easier for an assassin to kill either one of them.

So the only thing left to do was leave him somewhere that could keep him safe. With someone she trusted. And that was Natalie Nakia. Natalie was head of the Nakia coven and an old friend of Amelia's and despite the fact that Amelia was to going to tell her who Harry was, she would not let a child be harmed.

"I'll come back for you, I promise I will."

Harry just gazed up at her with beautiful emerald eyes, a star lit tear trickling down his check.

"Don't cry little one, please don't cry, you'll be safer here, if they all knew…" She trailed off not wanting to admit aloud what was going through her head. That if they all knew he was her childe, her heir, some would kill him for it. "I can't bare to see you cry…"

So he wiped away his tears and pasted a joyful smile onto his face. "I'll be okay mama!" He said, the words clear of the fear that was burning inside of him. He didn't want to be left alone again, but he didn't want to make it harder on his mama. 

She pulled him into her arms, hugging him close, and kissed the bite mark on his neck. They stayed like that for the longest time, with her stroking her hands through his long black hair as he was slowly lolled to sleep. Then she stood up, her own eyes sparkling with tears, and left her beloved childe asleep outside the gates of the Nakia mansion.

-

Harry sat at the foot of his _Master's _chair, letting his long ebony hair hide his face. Ever since Natalie's murder four year ago his life had been a living hell. Daemon had won the fight against Nathaniel for the headship of the Nakia coven and everything since then had gone downhill. It wasn't really that Daemon lacked the skills to lead, but he was arrogant, power-hungry and selfish. Everything he did was done only for himself and the coven had suffered for it. Some of the vampires had moved away and joint another family so the once full mansion was now missing a third of its previous occupants and had taken on a gloomy vibe.

Many of the vampires that stayed did so because their line had always been with the Nakia family, others because they held onto the complete trust that vampires were meant to have in their Lords, some just had no where else to go. But the ones who had no choice, who couldn't leave, were the bound.

When a human was Turned they had a special relationship with their sire, one that made them fell safer with their sire than with anyone else and one that gave the 'parent' the undeniable need to protect their childe. But the 'parent' could also bind their childe in a way that made it impossible for the childe to disobey them and if they didn't it was possible for any other vampire to do so. Most vampires were bound at the same time as being bitten.

Harry wasn't. His mother had wanted him to keep the freedom of any other kid his age instead of forcing him to do what she wanted. Natalie had done the same, treating him like a son and never binding him, stopping all other vampires from doing so. Unfortunately, Daemon had not.

A week after Daemons ascension to Lordship he had called all the remaining unbound vampires into his chamber one by one. Each came out bound to their new master and extremely traumatised. A fought binding was a terribly frightening and painful experience.

Harry had gone in last, forcibly dragged by Daemons guards and screaming profanities. He could vividly remember the moment he was forced to his knees in front of Daemon before he had his head yanked to the side and felt fangs bite sharply into his neck.

He hadscreamed and struggled, his body convulsing, but Daemonhad just held tighter. "You are mine!" He had hissed blood dripping down his chin, "Mine!" And though Harry tried to disagree, vampire law dictated that he did now belong to the Lord of the Nakia family.

Since then Daemon had barely let Harry out of his sight, making the young vampire follow him around like a dog. Their chambers were next to each other; Daemon forced Harry to sit with him though every meal and every meeting and had taken on the teaching of his education, vampire and wizarding.

Today was one of many meetings where Harry sat at the foot of Daemon's chair, listening avidly to the conversation going on while trying to remain small and inconspicuous. This was the 5th meeting with the same mortal and like all the meetings before him he could feel burning eyes on him.

"I have one more request." The mortal Lord said coldly. Harry could sense Daemon stiffen slightly, wondering he would ask for something outrageous. But he relaxed quickly and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I want the pet that sits at your feet." Harry's breath caught and his pulse beat frantically. Daemon was bad, Merlin yes, but he had heard of this Voldemort from the other vampires, heard tale of his ruthlessness, his all-consuming hate and his sadism.

_Please say no, please say no, please say no, please…_ He begged in his mind. But he knew his master well by now. And his master would not say no.

"As you wish." Daemon acquiesced, "But in return I want your betrayer."

Harry could feel the puzzlement of the mortals and he too was trying to figure out what his master could gain from this.

"He is yours." Voldemort said, still puzzled but not seeing anything to lose from giving the vampire what he wanted.

"Good." Daemon smirked. "But I will need a week to release the binding on my, or I suppose _your_ pet."

Voldemort nodded. "You may have the traitor today for I have no use for him. Lestrange, take him to the dungeons and untransfigure him. Make sure he cannot escape!"

"Yes my Lord." Harry peered through the curtain of hair to watch one of the red-eyed mortals men walk out of the room carrying a dagger.

Then he froze in fear when the red eyes turned to him. Voldemort smirked maliciously, his face holding the promise of servitude more horrific than Harry could ever imagine. Then Harry filled with anger. He was not a pet to be passed from one master to another! His entire soul rebelled at the idea of being owned, as it had from the moment Daemon had bound him. But once again he was helpless. There was nothing he could do except accept his fate like a good little slave.

His green eyes swirling with power, he growled and Daemon grabbed his shoulder, digging his nails in so that Harry almost winced in pain. Voldemort seemed amused by the display of disobedience and Harry hissed, baring his fangs and straining against Daemons grip.

The dark Lord turned to the Nakia Lord and appeared to be asking permission. Then the human pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. _"Crucio!"_

He stopped struggling, his body instead convulsing, but he didn't scream. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Thousands of red-hot knives stabbed into him over and over, and his body writhed uncontrollably as Voldemort fuelled the spell with more and more anger.

When it stopped, _thank Merlin it stopped_, Harry was left gasping, his body begging for breath. His eyes fluttered shut. He wished for his Maturity, for the time when he would truly breach the line between mortal and immortal, because then he wouldn't need to breath, and this wouldn't hurt so much but he was too young and he knew it would be years yet. But a vampire can dream.

He heard voices and people leaving, then vaguely felt someone pick him up roughly before being carried. When he was dropped onto a bed he opened his eyes to see Daemons black ones staring into his, glazed over with an emotion Harry didn't want to identify but knew very well by now.

"Only a week left together my pet." Daemon purred, and Harry resigned himself unconsciously once again to what would follow, although his body rebelled. "Now how shall we spend the remaining time together, hmm?" The vampire Lord crawled forward to straddle the younger vampire who twisted and turned under him trying to escape. Daemon only laughed.

"Now, now, none of that Pretty. I _order_ you to keep still." And without Harry's consent his body stopped struggling and lay there still. Daemon smiled, his entire face reflecting his lust, and then he leant towards Harry and crushed their lips together in a painfully bruising kiss, forcing his tongue into Harry's unresponsive mouth.

He ripped away Harry's shirt, biting and scratching his body, and then said those hateful words. "I _order_ you to help me fuck you." And, with Harry screaming in his mind, his hands lifted to take off Daemon's clothes as his body complied.

-

He awoke six days later, feeling strangely lethargic along with something else he couldn't quite name. A feeling he knew he should remember but hadn't felt in so long that he didn't know it. Then it hit him. It was freedom. It was the feeling he had had before Daemon had become Lord, the feeling of not being bound.

The joy bubbled up inside him and Harry laughed uncontrollably. He knew the freedom wouldn't last, that he was being bound again, but the feeling was so…consuming that he couldn't ignore it. And for half an hour he lay in bed, revelling in his joy.

When he finally got out of bed, washed and dressed the severity of his new situation hit him and for another half an hour he sat at the window and dwelled on his misfortune.

"I wonder what happened to the spy." Harry murmured to himself, curious as always. Then, after debating with himself, he left his room and slowly and invisibly made his way to the dungeons. No one sensed his presence as he crept past him and he walked down the winding staircase into the lowest part of the mansion.

The first thing that hit him was the smell of blood, and the feelings of sorrow and pain that dwelt in this place, though not all of it was from the new prisoner. Over time the feelings had built up and fixed themselves to the walls of dungeons, to the chains and the metal bars. Only a vampire could sense it.

Harry walked past the cells that lined the chamber, before coming to the one that was occupied. He stared through the bars at the being he had thought was human, but that his senses now told him was not so. But at the moment that did not matter. What mattered was that the being was surrounded by blood with scars and bruises littering his body, his pallor sickly.

What mattered was that the being had turned to stare at him with piercing grey eyes. Harry stood paralysed, then slowly, cautiously, unlocked the cell door and entered.

He watched the blond haired creature warily, knowing very well what one would do when trapped, but it just continued to watch him back. He knelt in front of the man, who was huddled in the corner, then bared his neck in a gesture of trust. The man, slowly, did the same.

"Why are you here?" The man asked, his voice faint and harsh from disuse. "I don't know." Harry whispered softly. Because he didn't. He wasn't sure why he felt the indescribable need to see this prisoner. He didn't know why he wanted to free him. But he did.

"You must be Harry." He said. "The vampire Lord talks of you often." Harry shivered, and his thoughts flickered to the last time…and the times before it, then he yanked his mind forcefully out of his thoughts, his haunting past, and into the future.

"He will not be my master much longer." Harry told him, more coldly then he had intended. "No," The creature agreed, "But you'll new one will be worse."

"I know." Harry whispered, letting a tiny bit of fear seep into his voice. The prisoners face softened, then he asked Harry a question. "Is Harry your real name or one your sire gave you?"

"It is my real and only name." Harry replied, wondering where this was going.

"What is your last name? Your mortal last name?"

Harry frowned, and suddenly he remembered times he had thought he had forgotten. Times filled with a red headed woman who loved him, a dark haired man who had done the same. A mortal life he barely remembered flitted into his head and for a few minutes he was silent, trying so hard to pick out a name that those two people shared with him.

"P, it begins with a P but I just can't…" His eyes flashed in aggravation, when suddenly it hit him. "Potter. My name is Harry James Potter, son of Lilly and James."

The prisoner's eyes widened.

"Did you know them? My birth parents?" The captive nodded, his face still showing his shock. "I knew them. I still know them."

It was Harry who was shocked this time. "They're alive! I had assumed…Mother didn't tell me anything about them, only that I had been kidnapped and she had taken me from my captor. After a while I just sort of forgot…"

"They looked for you non-stop for a year, refusing to believe you couldn't be found, that you were most likely dead. Eventually they let themselves truly mourn but every year when it's your birthday it is as if you have died all over again."

Harry looked a t him curiously. "When is my birthday?"  
"You don't know?" the creature asked shocked.  
Harry shock his head,  
"July 31st."

They sat in silence for a while after that, Harry lost entirely in thoughts of the family he left behind. "I would have liked to see them again." He said finally. "I can barely remember them."

"If I wasn't about to be killed I would take you to them."  
"Didn't you have a portkey on you?"  
"The vampire took it. It was a ring with a ruby in it."  
"Was the vampire tall, dark hair, brown eyes, mean?"  
The prisoner sighed. "Yes."  
Harry put his hand into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Is this it?"  
The creature gasped and reached out before pulling his hand back.  
"I stole it off the git on the way down. How do you activate it."  
"Touch it and say 'bad faith'. It is what my last name means." He said, correctly interpreting Harry's look.  
"First," Harry said, "Tell me who and what you are."  
"I am an Alida, which translates into winged one, and my name is Lucius Malfoy." Then he touched the ring, saying the two magic words, and they both disappeared.


	2. Bloodlust

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yada, yada, yada don't sue.

Warnings: Same as last chapter I think.

Pairings: SLASH! As in two guys kissing etc Harry/Lucius, more later.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I never expected thatmany reviews ever! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/LM/Hp/Lm/Hp

The first thought that flittered into Harry's head when they appeared at their destination was that he hated portkeys. The second was that everyone in the large hall was staring at them. Finally he noticed that Lucius had just passed out.

"Umm…you might want to help him." Harry said, still knelling and feeling extremely nervous with so many people around him. His words, however, seemed to break the stupor the room was in as it suddenly filled with noise as what were obviously students began talking or screaming at the sight of the battered Lucius.

The adults- most likely teachers- rose, most pointing a wand at him, and unfortunately Harry didn't know the mortal way of showing he meant no harm. So he did it the vampire way, baring the side of his neck that held his bite mark.

There were gasps throughout the room as people recognised the vampiric gesture, but it also seemed to relax the majority of the teachers as one ran from behind the long table at the far end of the hall. Harry stood and moved aside as the lady knelt down and began assessing Lucius with her wand.

Harry turned as he heard footsteps and almost covered his ears as a shout of "Father!" much louder to him then humans, rang through the air. A blond haired, pale boy, probably Harry's age, raced forward but stopped in horror when he saw the extent of the Alida's injuries.

The boy turned to look at Harry. "What did you do to him?" He asked, his voice laced with hate and anger and sorrow.

"I…"

"Mr Malfoy," An extremely old looking, white haired wizard started, "This young ma- I mean vampire brought your father here. There is no reason to suggest he harmed your father at all."

"People do not think when they are shocked." Harry said softly. "It matters not, I take no offence."

"Thank you." The pale boy murmured, looking a little mollified, to which Harry nodded.

By this point teachers had started to usher the students out of the hall, and seeing the rest preoccupied with Lucius, Harry slipped behind them into the entrance hall. He drew in a shaky breath and lent against the wall. It had been so long since Harry had been anywhere but the mansion, and so long since he had been around that many people of any species.

"Are you alright?" He looked up to see a red haired woman watching him, with a little trepidation but mostly concern in her eyes.

Harry nodded, but she looked at him sceptically.

"No your not. What's wrong?"

Harry sighed. What could he tell her? How could he explain to this woman that it had been four years since he had been this free? How could she ever understand that his life was promised by his old master to someone who, as impossible as it seems, would probably be even worse?

So he just painted a small smile on his face, masked his eyes of the pain and sorrow they always carried, and told her he was fine.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you." She said. "For saving Lucius. He's a dear friend and…it would have destroyed Draco to lose his father."

"My pleasure." Harry murmured, blushing lightly. He wasn't used to thanks of any kind and to get them from someone who seemed so…familiar was rather strange.

"Do you want to come back into the hall with me? Albus would like a word with you if you don't mind."

"Of course." Harry agreed politely, walking back into the hall. But he stopped when all the heads turned towards him. He had never been very confident around anyone since Daemon, and he knew no one here and he felt so out of place as the only vampire.

"Don't look so nervous my boy!" The old wizard said. "We don't bite!"

"Except the werewolf." A greasy haired man said, sneering.

"Severus!" A woman admonished, frowning as the rest of the teachers rolled their eyes.

Harry walked a bit further into the room, strengthening his mental shields so his insecurity didn't show in his eyes. Yet most of the people in the room could see how much Harry wanted to be anywhere but there.

Harry's eyes darted around the room, taken everything in with a few glances, trying not to look at anyone. They were still watching him!

"Ummm…maybe I should go…" He said softly, half hoping they would agree.

"Great idea!" A voice croaked out. "You might manage to survive a whole one hour before the Dark Lord finds you."

His eyes flicked up and he stared, surprised, at the glaring Alida. "If you have that large a death wish then walk straight out of that door. If not, relax and stop worrying." Lucius said, annoyed.

"I didn't think you'd be awake yet." Harry said, rather shyly, and almost cursing himself for sounding so meek. "I wasn't even sure if you'd survive."

Lucius smiled slightly. "Vampires are not the only race that heal quickly, and I had the help of potions, as well as Madame Pomfrey."

Harry nodded, accepting his answer, and he studied the Alida silently. The blood was missing from the mans face, the dirt cleaned off, and he looked to be only in his late twenties, though Harry's intuition told him differently, as well as the Alida's teenage son. Lucius' just passed shoulder length hair was clean and platinum blond, and his face was…perfect. _Beautiful. _Harry's mind whispered.

"Now Mr…" The headmaster began, before he was interrupted by a man storming into the hall, followed closely by two aurors.

"Dumbledore! Is it true? Are you harbouring a vampire now?"

"Hello Cornelius," Dumbledore said tiredly, "How are you today?"

"Don't play dumb with me Albus! One of my men was olwed by his daughter saying that a vampire appeared in the great hall."

"That is correct Cornelius." Dumbledore said mildly.

"That is correct! This is a vampire we're talking about Albus, not some harmless, child-loving fae! You can't keep it around children!"

"I am not an animal." Harry said softly, "Please don't speak as if I am." The portly man turned to glare at him angrily. "I am the Minister of Magic! How dare you speak to me like that!"

Harry observed him, a small sneer settling on his lips. "Shouldn't the Minister of Magic act with a little more tact and decorum and a little less fluster?"

The Minister flushed red as many of the teachers tried to hide their smiles, the aurors surprisingly doing the same. "You…I…How…What…" the Minister spluttered, seemingly not able to form a sentence in his anger.

"Cornelius, I am sure…"

"Harrison."

" I'm sure Harrison will pose no threat to the students and that he will take no blood without full permission."

"But what would he do all day?" Cornelius asked, still extremely annoyed.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes started twinkling.

"May I ask how old you are Harrison?" The old man said. Harry studied his face, trying to get an idea of what the headmaster was planning, but came up blank. "I turned 17 a month ago headmaster." He answered truthfully.

"Can you perform magic?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded cautiously.

"Brilliant!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, a massive smile on his face. "Harrison can attend the 7th year of school."

"Excuse me," Harry said a little alarmed. "I've never been to school, and…I've never been around so many mortals but I know they won't like me being here."

"Nonsense my boy!" The headmaster beamed, brushing away his concerns, "They'll take to you straight away."

"What about the six years he's missed?" The minister inquired, resigned.

"My mother- my sire- taught me the basics when I was with her and I had many tutors when I was with Natalie. Even my Mast- even Daemon did not stop me from learning."  
"Then that's settled. Tomorrow Harrison while join the 7th years at the welcoming feast.

HP/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp

Harry sat on the steps leading up to Hogwarts, content just to feel the wind on his skin and the moon bathing his body, though his fangs itched to bite into some smooth, thick skin, to feel the blood spurt out and slip down his throat…

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the tantalizing imagery provided by his mind, but the bloodlust was building and he could only ignore it for so long. He needed blood and he needed it soon, but the idea of one of the mortals consenting to him drinking their blood was laughable, and animal blood was never as strengthening.

Harry sighed knowing that he would have to make do, though he would need human blood extremely soon. If he didn't feed he would end up going out of control and feeding on an unwilling human, and he wasn't in the mood to get executed by the Ministry

"Do you like being alone or do you just hate humans?" Lucius asked, sitting down next to the young vampire "Neither." Harry answered truthfully. "I'm just not comfortable around…people. I'm not used to being around anyone other than my coven. Since Daemon took the lordship I've rarely seen someone who wasn't part of our family. And until that mortal…voldemort…I hadn't seen a human that wasn't there to be fed from."

"When was the last time you left that place?" Lucius asked, his eyes sympathetic. Harry shrugged. "Some time ago. Natalie used to take me with her places, so I travelled extensively then, as well as with my mother."

"Your…mother?" Lucius enquired puzzled.

"My sire." Harry said, "We were always moving around the world, barely staying in one place for long enough to call it home. I don't think she ever told me why, if she did I can't remember it, but I know that it was to keep me safe for some reason." Harry laughed bitterly. "That was why she left me with the Nakia family. To keep me safe. Guess it didn't really go according to plan. "

"Most things don't" Lucius murmured softly, "But we can only make the best of what we have.

"What do I have?" Harry asked, despairingly. "The Nakia house was my family and they've fallen apart, my guardian Natalie was murdered, my sire is Celeste knows where and my birth family believes I'm dead. I'm in a mortal school surrounded by people who fear and distrust me and I'm all alone. I have nothing. I am nothing."

He almost flinched when a hand touched his face, turning his head to face Lucius. "Whoever told you that you were nothing is the blindest person in the world. You shouldn't believe everything people tell you."

Harry ducked his head coyly, and then inwardly cursed himself for acting so submissive. It was a habit that his Mas- that Daemon had instilled in him for years and one that was exceedingly hard to break, especially around strangers.

"Your son looks a lot like you." Harry observed, changing the subject. A proud smile settled on Lucius face. "Yes, thankfully. He is a brilliant boy. A little head strong, and very set in his ways, but he seems to be growing out of that. It was his mothers influence."

"You don't get on with his mother anymore?" Harry asked, noticing the tone of voice and the sneer on Lucius face. The Alida sighed. "We never got on in the first place. It was an arranged marriage chosen purely on money and status, and my years with her were some of the worst in my life. The only thing that made it worthwhile is Draco."

"I apologise for bringing it up." Harry said softly, knowing how some memories are better left forgotten.

"Don't be." Lucius answered, "We split up a year ago, thank Merlin, and I've rarely seen her since the court proceedings for the divorce settlement. Luckily Draco was not attached to her either as she hasn't been in contact."

"Sounds like my mother." Harry said bitterly, aware as soon as he had said the words that they weren't strictly true.

"When did you last see her?" Lucius asked.

"When I was six." He replied sadly. "I…I wasn't safe with her anymore. There were attacks every week. Eventually she decided I'd be safer if I wasn't with her and left me with Natalie-the last head of the Nakia family." Harry sighed. "She promised she would come back. But that was 11 years ago and I'm not naïve enough to believe that she will anymore."

They talked long into the night, Harry surprisingly at ease with the older man, for Harry didn't need to sleep and, though he could walk in the sunlight, he preferred the darkness and beauty of the night.

They were sat in comfortable silence now, both lost in their own thoughts, until Harry turned his head to watch the Alida. His eyes trailed the mans flawless face, down his jaw to that smooth, pale, perfect neck. He could almost see the blood pounding underneath, could almost hear it singing, calling to him, and begging him to sink his teeth into that delectable jugular and lap at the blood as Lucius…

He pinched himself, forcing his mind away from the undeniably exquisite creature sitting next to him, and berated himself in his mind. Then he almost blushed as he once again realised that the attraction to the Alida was more than the blood running beneath his skin. _You've known him a few hours._ He told himself, _hasn't Daemon taught me anything about trusting others?_

"When was the last time you fed?" Lucius asked, shocking Harry so that he moved away from the man.

"Animal blood a week ago, human blood two weeks."

"You really are trying to kill yourself!" Lucius exclaimed.

"No I'm not! I was asleep for the last six days, and I was only allowed to feed when Daemon said so! Animal blood will only sustain me for a little while, but there is no one who would let me feed off them here."

Lucius sighed, and then shivered. "It is cold out here now." The man observed.

"Is it? I don't feel it."

"Yes, it is very cold. Come, we can talk inside."

"About what?"

"About your suicidal tendencies."

"For the love of Celeste I am not suicidal!" Harry hissed.

The Alida just smirked.

Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/HP/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp/Lm/Hp

Lucius quarters were in the dungeons next to the Head of Slytherin's. His living room was large and elaborately decorated, but it was all tasteful, complementing everything else and, though Harry had only known him a few hours, it was so obviously Lucius.

"You like it?" Lucius asked as Harry surveyed the room. The young vampire nodded, smiling slightly.

"Do sit down. Do you want anything to drink, or a bit to eat?" The man asked, smirking as Harry's eyes glazed over, no longer able to hear the words 'drink' or 'bite' without thinking of blood. Lucius poured himself a glass of brandy and walked back across the room, conscious of Harry's eyes following his every movement.

He tied his hair back, teasing the young man whose attention was now riveted on his neck, and took a sip of brandy while watching the beautiful vampire watch him. Normally Lucius would not have risked teasing an extremely hungry vampire, but he was secure in the knowledge that Harry would not wish to harm him, even if he went temporarily insane with bloodlust, which some do.

But he wanted to see how long Harry could control himself. Lucius was going to offer Harry his blood anyway; this was just a more interesting way of doing it.

He continued sipping his brandy and watching Harry, tracing his stunning face with his eyes, letting a small glimmer of lust shine in his grey orbs. There was an answering glint burning in the green eyes that were now locked on his, and both creatures' walls came down as their power rolled through the room.

Both the Alida and the vampire were sexual creatures, and both had their own aura that crashed through the other when Harry crushed his lips against the older mans. The kiss was passionate and harsh and filled with an uncontrollable want. Their tongues battled, Lucius' forcing Harry's into submission, as Harry tangled his hands in Lucius' hair, pulling the black strip that held it together out. Then he kissed and licked his way down the older mans neck, before finally sinking his fangs into the flawless, creamy skin.

Lucius buried his hand in Harry's hair, using the other to pull him closer. He suppressed a moan as the lithe body rubbed against him like a cat, an erection rubbing against his. He barely felt the teeth that had sunken into his neck, which were drawing the blood out of him.

Harry licked the deep bite until it healed, leaving a large mark, then purred contentedly in Lucius' arms, his eyes still glazed and his mind unaware in it's ecstasy.

But slowly and surely he regained his senses, a hand still in Lucius' hair, their bodies still pressed together. "Damn it." He whispered breathlessly, clutching the Alida as his body felt ready to collapse. Lucius just laughed, seemingly not at all surprised about Harry's state.

"I don't see what's funny." Harry mumbled, to which Lucius just smiled.

"You don't understand at all do you?" The blond asked.

"Not really" Harry murmured, feeling astoundingly contented, though he didn't really know why.

"Those vampires really skipped over your education. Your sire should have told you all this." Then he swept Harry up into his arms, ignoring the vampires tired protests, and carried him into the guest bedroom.

"Well," Lucius murmured, "This is definitely going to be interesting."

A/N: I know this took ages but the next update will probably be even longer as we're moving into my mums boyfriends apartment next week and he has pay-as-you-go internet so I won't be on as much. Luckily I can still go on at my dads and this PC will be at my Nan's so it shouldn't be too long.


End file.
